Karaoke Night
by KidStoleMyHeart
Summary: Utter chaos when everyone gets together to sing.


**A/N: The result of procrastinating on my Pokemon crossover ._.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Karaoke night never ends peacefully when everyone is invited.

Some nations took turns, others taking the mic and belting out a completely different tune.

I never sing. At least, not when everyone's watching. And those who remember to include me end up forgetting at some point.

Tonight started out as usual, my brother taking the mic from the start and singing whatever was popular in his house. And we were all already sick of it.

"HEY, I'M THE HERO!  
AND THIS IS CRAZY!  
BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER!  
SO CALL ME, IGGY!"

I saw England blush at that last line, before grumbling something about castrating frogs. Papa chuckled and just scooted his chair even closer to him, if possible.

A lot of others went, not as obnoxious as America but some were pretty bad. Most of us sang songs from our own countries, but some decided on their favorites from other countries. Like Hong Kong.

"Cause baby you're a Firework~!  
Come on, show me what it's worth!  
Make em' go on, on, on..."

Or Russia.

"We fall asleep when we hear,  
We fly away when we hear,  
We travel far when we hear,  
When we sing the Russian lullaby~ (Kolkolkol...)"

...Or Poland. In a pink sequinned miniskirt.

"Like, I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie world~ Life is plastic! It's totally fantastic!"

I remember Korea singing, considering that he was dancing along with it. It also surprised me that quite a few others recognised the song and were dancing as well.

"EYY! SEXY LADY! OP, OP OP, OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE! EY! SEXY LADY..."

More countries went. Papa sang with Spain and Prussia, then Prussia forced Germany to sing with him la few times.

"Yes I wore my rubber boots,  
Yes I wore my rubber boots.  
Rubber boots to dancy dance,  
Rubber boots and party pants!  
I like German Sparkle Party!"

Even more countries went. I hugged Kumakichi to my chest and glanced at the clock, noting it was well past midnight. But no one else cared. They were too busy watching England, dead drunk, sing with Ireland, who had probably slipped him alcohol in the first place.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else!  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!  
The way you smile at the ground makes it hard to tell!  
You don't know, OH OH  
YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL~!"

Japan sang next after gently nudging the now passed out Brit off the stage with his stick. Though, unlike most of his idols whose voices were of a higher pitch, his voice was deep and soothing.

"Sekai de, ichi ban ohime sama  
Sou iu atsukai kokoro ete...  
You ne?"

Sweden was next. Although he muttered a lot and his voice was deep, the song he sang was surprisingly upbeat and catchy.

"Älskade ängel  
Du är sann  
Älskade ängel  
Du är en man  
Du är stor och stark och snygg  
Hos dig så är jag trygg  
Och du är min..."

America went a few more times, much to everyone's discontent. Many nations were now either buzzed or completely drunk. I'm still not sure who brought alcohol in the first place. I almost never touched it, being afraid of what my tolerance to it would be, also I didn't like the taste of it in general. Maybe if they made a beer out of maple syrup...

A couple more hours passed. By now, almost half the nations were gone, either in each others' beds or out getting more alcohol. Those that were here were laughing as they watched poor Finland make a fool out of himself onstage.

"On the first day of Christmas, my dear Sve gave to me~!"

I laid my head on the table, noting the fading darkness of the sky outside. Surely a short nap wouldn't hurt...

I snapped my eyes open. It was much brighter in the room. The handful of remaining nations were passed out, and in odd places like the floor, or the tables, or on each other.

I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, and looked at Kumaroji. He was curled up on the table, asleep. Now would be the perfect time to sing, when no one was watching. Like they would hear me, anyway. I slowly made my way to the stage and picked up the forgotten microphone from the floor. I set the music, smiling at the steady beat it caused. I took a breath, ready to sing, and-

A loud crash interrupted me. I could hear shouting in multiple languages. English, German, and... Danish? It must have been, since Denmark was the one to waltz in followed by America and Prussia. They all looked hammered.

"WHAT IS LOVE? BABY DON'T HURT ME, DON'T HURT ME, NO MORE~"

I silently cringed. Denmark's voice wasn't the most soothing, either. I put down the microphone and walked back over to my table, unnoticed. I picked up Kumachiro gently, careful not to wake him, and started walking to the hotel where I was staying for the meeting tomorrow.

No one heard me, but I had started to sing softly on the way there. It had been stuck in my head for a while anyway.

"And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible..."

* * *

**A/N: I also don't own any of the songs used.**

**Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen**

**Firework by Katy Perry**

**Russian Lullaby by Toybox**

**Barbie Girl by Aqua**

**Gangnam Style by Psy**

**German Sparkle Party by The Something Experience**

**You Don't Know You're Beautiful by One Direction**

**World is Mine by Hatsune Miku**

**Älskade Ängel by Lill Babs**

**Twelve Days of Christmas by How The Hell do I Know**

**What is Love by Haddaway**

**Invisible by Taylor Swift**


End file.
